This specification relates to previewing search results.
Internet search engines provide information about Internet accessible resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are responsive to a user's search query by returning a set of search results in response to the query. A search result includes, for example, a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) and a snippet of information for resources responsive to a query. Some search engines provide image search results. An image search result can include, for example, a representation of a corresponding image resource and a reference, e.g., a URL, for the corresponding image resource. The representation can be an image reduced in size relative to the corresponding image resource.